


Double Drabble: Vegetarian Lunch

by viklikesfic (v_angelique)



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-02-27
Updated: 2007-02-27
Packaged: 2017-10-05 22:57:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/46934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/v_angelique/pseuds/viklikesfic





	Double Drabble: Vegetarian Lunch

Sean likes weird foods, sometimes. Tonight, it's half a cheese bagel with ketchup and a veggie burger on top—you'd never guess that he eats the things, but Viggo bought a pack once, the good shit made with lentils and carrots, and it was love at first taste. It was Viggo who prepared Sean's lunch, and it is Viggo, now, who is sitting back on his heels, hands laced gracefully behind his back, sucking Sean's cock as he watches the footie match on television.

There's something in the ultimate power this position suggests, a thrill in the casual nature of his spread legs and the sofa and the food he's eating while his boy sucks him off. Sean tangles one hand in Viggo's hair and doesn't give a damn that he's getting it greasy. He keeps most of his attention on the match, but it's starting to melt away as Viggo varies pressure and speed, ignoring his own discomfort. Sean finishes the burger and lowers his other hand to Viggo's lips, pushes a finger in next to his cock and lets Viggo taste the grease as the corner of his mouth is stretched almost enough to crack the skin. Sean smiles.


End file.
